Ahí
by ShadowDianne
Summary: El cielo estaba negro por las lágrimas.Y ella...ella estaba ahí. Tengo que hacer algo con los summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hoola,vuelvo al terreno de Hogwarts,aún sigo trabajando en mi historia Bellice(por si aquí hay algún lector ávido de saber algo acerca del segundo capítulo,lo cual dudo peeero un escritor siempre puede soñar,no?)Creo que he conseguido solucionar el problema que tenía con el Doc Manager y que no habrá más fallos extraños de gramática, que guste_**

Ahí

Una gota,y otra,y otra,y otra má lluvia no paraba de caer,manaba de un cielo sin misericordia,de un cielo sin piedad que se regocijaba enfangando con sus lágrimas la tierra donde,hasta hacía tan poco,la batalla más importante del mundo mágico habíase dado lugar. Sin importarle los fragmentos de Hogwarts desgajados de su sitio,sin molestarse por los cadáveres,por la sangre,por el polvo y por aquellos como tú.

Tú te encontrabas arrodillada,mirando a ese cielo oscuro,frío y cielo que no había llorado hasta el final,cuando ya todo era un recuerdo de dolorosa bruma,cuando tu hermano ya había muerto.

Tu hermano...al que ya nunca más vas a poder gritar por una broma demasiado pesada,a quien nunca más podrás ver sonreír,a quien nunca más podrás abrazar...

Suspiraste...lloraste...gritaste... el dolor no se iba,Ron vino,Harry vino y no te pudieron mover de ahí,tu madre intentó animarte también pero fue inútil,el único que te entendía era tu otro hermano,la otra mitad del dúo Weasley,el único que gritaba,lloraba y suspiraba como tú.Y entonces...una mano,suave,cálida,reconfortante,te sujetó el brazo,te hizo mirar hacia arriba,te obligó a levantar la vista.

-Herms...-dijiste,pues no era otra persona que tu mejor amiga.

-Tranquila Gin-dijo-no vengo a moverte.

Y se sentó a tu lado,esperando a que dejaras de gritar,a que dejaras de llorar,a que dejaras de quedó ahí esperando incluso cuando ya no tenías más lágrimas que llorar,más voz que elevar,más aire que quedó ahí cuando te quedaste quedó y,finalmente,te levantó y te llevó al interior del ahí no te soltó,se quedó a tu lado,durmiendo contigo,sujetándote cuando comenzaste a temblar,atenazada por el frío ahí por la mañana,cuando te í durante el resto de la semana,estaba ahí cuando conseguiste volver a sonreír,cuando conseguiste volver a reír,cuando conseguiste dormir sin pesadillas,estaba ahí cuando rompiste con Harry porque él te engañó y,en algún punto del proceso, ella y tú supisteis que algo ha cambiado.

Por ello le preguntaste:

-Herms...¿estarás ahí?

Y ella te contestó:

-Siempre.

Y,finalmente,te besó.

Y supo a conocimiento,a realidad,a seguridad,a amor.

_**Y...telón.R&r please,please,please.**_

_**PD:La secuela de Una canción la subiré mañana a más llamará(probablemente) Después de la música.**_

_**See ya'**_


	2. Chapter 2Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
